Regardemoi
by Tari Eledwhen
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Tegoshi énerve tout le monde avec ses marques d'amour. Ses amis de News le pressent donc de se déclarer auprès de celui qu'il aime. Pairing : TegoJin


Depuis une demi-heure maintenant, Yuya sautillait partout dans la loge des News, se collant indifféremment à l'un ou l'autre de ses amis, réclamant des attentions diverses, qu'ils lui accordaient toujours. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, étrangement, il portait sur les nerfs de tout le monde et chacun semblait se retenir de l'envoyer bouler assez sèchement. Mais après un énième "Je t'aime…", Ryo finit par exploser.

- C'est bon, Tegoshi, arrête maintenant, t'es lourd ! s'exclama-t-il en fusillant son cadet du regard.

Une moue triste apparut alors sur les traits adorables du plus jeune du groupe. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait sans cesse besoin de câlins. Depuis quand ses élans affectifs gênaient-ils ses amis ?

- Mais Ryo-chan… tenta-t-il.

- Il a raison, Tesshi, renchérit gentiment Koyama. Tu te rends jamais compte quand tu dépasse les bornes.

- Tu devrais aller faire un tour pour te calmer, proposa Yamapi. Tu reviendras plus tard. On allait faire une pause de toute façon.

- Vous m'aimez plus ? demanda alors le cadet dans une nouvelle moue.

- C'est pas ça. Confond pas tout, le contra Massu.

- Et puis… c'est pas à nous que tu devrais dire ça, ajouta son compère de Tegomass.

- He ?

- Il a raison, dit à son tour Shige en passant un bras sur ses épaules. Tu crois pas que ça a assez duré, ce silence ? Dis-lui une bonne fois.

- Non je peux pas, répondit Yuya en baissant la tête. Il me repoussera de toute façon, alors à quoi ça sert ?

- Comment tu peux dire ça sans avoir essayé ? intervint encore Koya. Ca te va vraiment de rester en retrait et de juste le regarder ?

Non, bien sûr que ça ne lui allait pas. Mais de là à aller déclarer ses sentiments à celui qui en était l'objet, il y avait un abysse que lui, petit Tegoshi Yuya, ne se sentait pas encore prêt à franchir. Après tout, Akanishi Jin n'était pas n'importe qui à la Jimusho, alors… l'approcher comme ça, surtout pour lui dire ce genre de chose… Ils en avaient de bonnes, les autres. Ils n'avaient qu'à le faire, eux, s'ils pensaient que c'était si facile. Combien de fois, dans le silence de son appartement, avait-il regardé des concerts de KAT-TUN, les yeux rivés sur lui seul, en imaginant ce qu'il lui dirait si un jour il en trouvait le courage ? Mais bien sûr, chaque fois qu'i le croisait dans les couloirs de la JE, tout courage l'abandonnait et il prenait la fuite.

- Youhou ! La Terre appelle Tesshi ! fit Massu en passant la main devant ses yeux.

Geste qui le fit sursauter.

- Wow je sais pas où t'étais parti là, mais t'étais plus avec nous.

- Bon, je m'en vais puisque vous voulez plus de moi, lança alors le plus jeune en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Roh, Yuya, le prend pas comme ça, fit Shige.

Mais la porte se referma sur leur cadet sans que celui-ci n'ait ajouté quoi que ce soit. En soupirant comme un perdu, tête basse, Tegoshi traîna les pieds en direction du plus proche distributeur de boisson, l'esprit traversé par des dizaines de pensées ayant le même sujet. En arrivant à l'endroit, il porta la main à sa poche pour en tirer une pièce et aperçut une paire de chaussures. Mince, quelqu'un l'avait devancé. Son regard remonta le long d'un jean délavé et déchiré aux endroits stratégiques, d'une ceinture à la boucle imposante, d'un t-shirt blanc orné d'écritures stylisées noires porté sur un torse délicieusement sculpté et son cœur manqua un battement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le magnifique visage aux cheveux artistiquement décoiffés… de Jin.

- Oh tiens, Tegoshi, fit la voix grave et sensuelle de celui-ci en reconnaissant son cadet. Tu vas bien ?

- Heu… Je… Je… oui, balbutia Yuya comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait face à lui.

Voilà aussi pourquoi il ne pourrait jamais se déclarer. La présence, le charisme et la gentillesse de son aîné l'intimidaient toujours au point qu'il était incapable de formuler la moindre phrase, même banale. Alors dire autre chose…

- J'ai… heu… ré… répétition… bafouilla-t-il encore, avant de se détourner pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

Mais Akanishi n'était pas aveugle. Il avait bien compris que son cadet s'enfuyait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient l'un face à l'autre, mais il n'en comprenait pas la raison. Aujourd'hui, il en aurait le cœur net et ne laisserait pas le jeune News partir avant d'avoir obtenu une réponse. Il l'intercepta donc en attrapant son poignet pour le forcer à s'arrêter.

- Attend. J'aimerais comprendre.

Au brusque contact, Yuya vira au cramoisi, le cœur battant la chamade.

- C… comprendre… quoi ? parvint malgré tout à dire l'interrogé, au supplice de sentir ses doigts sur sa peau.

- Pourquoi tu te tire dès que tu te retrouve devant moi. Je te fous la trouille ou quoi ?

La question fit écarquiller les yeux Hein ? Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il… Mais non ! Il était à côté de la plaque là ! Il devait au moins le détromper là-dessus.

Lentement, Tegoshi se retourna, cherchant son souffle lorsque son regard rencontra celui de son aîné.

- Non, c'est… pas ce que… Enfin c'est… pas ça…

Lamentable. Il n'était même pas capable de lui expliquer correctement qu'il faisait erreur.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne sais plus parler non plus alors que t'as pas ta langue dans ta poche ? Explique-moi.

- Je… peux pas… Pitié, lâche-moi, supplia Yuya, au supplice.

- Hors de question. Je veux comprendre.

- Je t'en prie… implora encore le news dont la détresse était visible. Je peux… vraiment pas te… te le dire.

Le mal être presque palpable de son cadet fit froncer les sourcils du plus vieux.

- Je te lâcherais quand tu m'auras dis ce que je veux savoir, pas avant.

Comprenant alors qu'il était au pied du mur, Yuya se mit à trembler d'appréhension. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et pourtant, ce n'était pas Jin lui-même qu'il craignait, mais sa réaction lorsqu'il saurait. S'il voyait du dégoût dans ses yeux, il ne le supporterait pas.

- Alors ?

Un murmure inaudible lui répondant, Jin dut lui demander de répéter.

- Je sais que j'ai une bonne ouïe mais quand même. Tu peux me la refaire ?

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas qu'il le torturait, à l'interroger avec tant d'insistance ? Ah il méritait bien son surnom de Bakanishi, ce baka…

- Je… suis amoureux de…. toi… finit par avouer Tegoshi, à peine plus fort que la première fois.

Sauf que cette fois, Akanishi l'entendit parfaitement. Et qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à une déclaration d'amour de son cadet. Sans le lâcher, il le fixa, les yeux ronds.

- Attends… j'ai bien compris ? Tu… m'aime ?

N'osant plus ni répondre, ni le regarder en face, le cadet se contenta de hocher la tête, le regard fuyant.

- Regarde-moi.

Incapable d'obéir, Yuya déglutit péniblement, forçant Akanishi à demander à nouveau :

- Tesshi, regarde-moi.

Les yeux emplis de larmes contenues se posèrent enfin sur lui.

- Là, tu vas pas me dire que t'as pas peur, je te croirais pas. Pourquoi tu flippe ?

- C'est… pourtant évident…

- Ca fait longtemps que… ?

- Quelle importance… murmura encore le plus jeune, atrocement gêné.

- Répond, s'il te plait.

- Quelques mois…chuchota encore Tegoshi.

- Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

La question prit le pauvre garçon au dépourvu et, perdu, il fixa son aîné. Hein ? Il n'était pas révulsé ? Il ne le repoussait pas ? Il ne l'envoyait pas balader ? Mais…

- Mais tu... commença-t-il, ne sachant comment prendre la question au juste.

- Je ?

- Enfin t'es pas… dégoûté ?

- Je suis surpris en fait. J'étais loin de m'attendre à ça. Et flatté aussi. Mais dégoûté, non.

- Je vois…

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'aîné.

- T'es vraiment trop mignon…

- Hein ? réagit alors Yuya en relevant brusquement la tête.

Il n'eût pas le temps de dire autre chose, car les mains du plus âgé s'étaient posées sur ses joues et ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes en un baiser doux et léger.

- Ce sera notre petit secret, susurra-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.


End file.
